Tú me importas
by Dante Hummel-Anderson
Summary: Después de dos años siendo torturado en la escuela, y olvidado por sus amigos y familia, Kurt Hummel se plantea si es necesario seguir con este sufrimiento o puede acabar con el de una vez, pero puede que el ingreso de un nuevo estudiante cambie su opinión.
1. Introducción

Introducción:

* * *

(POVS KURT)

La preparatoria, según lo que había escuchado de pequeño, los adultos siempre decían que era una época maravillosa que recordaría por el resto de mi vida, si claro, todo eso podría pasarme, oh pero se me olvidaba que no puedo por que soy gay.

Gay, eso es lo que me ha llevado hasta donde estoy ahora, después de que salí a mi padre en mi primer año, la verdad me sentía muy nervioso, pero luego me tranquilizo saber que él lo sabia desde que yo tenia tres años, pues al parecer a esa edad me gustaba usar tacones.

Pero la relación con mi padre ha cambiado mucho desde que conoció a Carole y eventualmente se casarón, apenas me tomaba en cuanta, y cuando se mudaron con nosotros, al parecer deje de existir para él, pues ahora se pasaba las horas del día estando con Finn.

No me malinterpreten me gusta tener a un hermano como él, pero me siento celoso al ver la facilidad que tiene de hacer una conexión con mi padre en tan poco tiempo; pero eso no es lo que más me molesta.

Día tras día durante los dos últimos años he soportado llegar a la escuela, y que me lancen slushies, me humillen, me llamen marica, hada, etcétera; pero lo podía soportar, pues tenia al Club Glee, pero desde que inicio el último año, todo cambio, primero el acoso se ha vuelto cada vez más violento, incluso en una ocasión por causa de un mal golpe pude haber muerto, sino hubiera sido gracias a que me se encontraba muy cerca de la enfermería, y cuando llamaron a mi casa para recogerme nadie contesto, por lo que me tuve que ir solo a pesar de que me encontraba lastimado, pero bueno sigamos, luego para colmo, mis supuestos "amigos" me ignoran, cada vez que hablo con las chicas, siempre tiene planes y se van y con los chicos, bueno desde el primer día siempre me han tenido miedo, como si pudiera contagiarles lo gay.

La verdad no se cuanto tiempo más pueda soportar, desde que mi papá tuvo un infarto el año anterior, he estado muy al pendiente de su salud, pero cada vez que da las gracias, no me las da a mi sino a Carole, y ya me estoy cansando.

Me estoy cansando de que nadie me tome en cuenta, de ser olvidado por mi familia y amigos, y que las únicas personas que saben que existo solo me lastimen o me humillen, así que he decidido, si mañana no cambia su actitud hacia mi, ya no tengo ninguna razón, de estar aquí, y al fin me podre reunir con la única persona que le he importado, y jamás se ha olvidado de mi; mi mamá.

**Notas del autor: Hola, bueno esta es mi primera historia, no aventura, por lo que quisiera que fueran amables con ella, si quieren que siga díganme.-bye**


	2. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1

El chico nuevo:

* * *

(POVS BLAINE)

Ser el chico nuevo es algo que he odiado desde siempre, la gente me mira como si fuera un bicho raro, pero eso no era lo peor, también el ser gay, pues desde el momento que se enteraban, mis supuestas amistades dejaban de hablarme, y me trataban de maneras muy horribles y degradantes.

La verdad después del ataque que tuve en mi primer ataque de preparatoria, me sentí muy aliviado de ir a una escuela como Dalton, donde el acoso estaba prohibido, desde entonces me había muy feliz, pues tenia los mejores y verdaderos amigos, y podía ir a la escuela sin temor a que me golpearan, por fin todo estaba saliendo bien a Blaine Anderson, pero como siempre cuando las cosas van de maravilla, todo se tiende a estropear.

Todavía recuerdo el día en que mi padre me pidió que me reuniera con el en su estudio.

* * *

-Flashback-

-¿Padre?-dije entrando en su estudio.

-Siéntate Blaine-yo procedí hacerlo.

-¿Qué pasa padre?-pregunte temeroso, pues después de que salí, él rara vez me hablaba, y solo si se trataba de algo de suma importancia.

-Bueno, ¿recuerdas cuando tuve una cena con mi socio Enrique hace algunos días?-como olvidarlo, fue la vez que mi padre dijo que no podía ir por que no quería que ningún marica arruinara su cena.

-Si, padre.

-Bueno resulta que su hijo también es marica, y también ha sufrido como tú-en este punto me encontraba muy furioso, no solo por las palabras que estaba usando, sino que al mencionar lo que le paso al otro muchacho, fue lo mismo que me paso a mi, diciéndolo muy emocionado.

-y ¿Por qué eso es bueno?-dije intentando controlarme.

-Pues resulta, que Enrique me conto que su hijo estaba ingresando en una escuela publica, para ver si con eso él podía superar sus miedos asi que es eso me dio una idea-no me gustaba por donde iba esto- desde el mes vas a ir a William McKinley High School.

-Pero, ¿Por qué?

-Por que asi mi socio va a pensar que apoyo a los maricas, y asi podre obtener su apoyo con el proyecto que estoy llevando a cabo.

-Pero padre…-quería replicar, pero él me interrumpió.

-Sin peros Blaine, por que eres siempre tan egoísta, no ves que esta es una gran oportunidad para mi, pero no él señor siempre es primero-esas palabras me dolieron más de lo que debían, pero aun asi tome aire y le dije

-Pero…-no pude terminar pues sentí un gran dolor en mi mejilla derecha, con miedo lo voltee a ver

-Escúchame Blaine y escúchame bien, el próximo mes vas a entrar en esa escuela publica y te vas a graduar con honores, ¿me entendiste?-yo asentí, intentado que no se me salieran las lagrimas.

-Bien, ahora retírate a tu cuarto.-En silencio obedecí y una vez que estuve dentro, deje escapar todas as lagrimas que me había aguantado.

-Fin de flashback-

* * *

Todavía recuerdo la cara de mis amigos cuando les dije que me ve iba a transferir, por supuesto ellos intentaron que les dijera la razón, y termine inventándoles, que no podía seguir huyendo de las cosas, pues si me avergonzaba, que supieran que la verdadera razón era que tenia que obedecer a mi padre por miedo a las consecuencias de no hacerlo.

Pero, eso fue hace un mes, ahora me encuentro enfrente de esta escuela y ruego a dios a que por lo menos los estudiantes sean más tolerantes, pero en el momento en el que entre fui bañado en una sustancia pegajosas roja, mientras unos deportistas se reían diciendo

-Bienvenido chico nuevo

Era oficial este año va hacer el más horrible de todos.

* * *

(POVS KURT)

En este día, no ha cambiado absolutamente nada, creo que ya es hora de ir pensando en cual es la forma más indolora que morir. Pero unos deportistas idiotas interrumpieron mis pensamientos suicidas, lanzándome un slushie color azul, lo único bueno es que combina con mis ojos.

Asi que me voy lo más rápido que puedo al baño para quitarme lo pegajoso de la ropa, pero justo cuando voy a llegar choco con un chico.

(POVS BLAINE)

Después de la "bienvenida", que me dieron esos neandertales, me fui corriendo al baño más cercano para quitarme todo el colorante rojo, pero justo cuando iba a llegar a la puerta, me termine golpeando con un muchacho.

Pero al verlo más de cerca pude notar lo hermoso que se veía, incluso con ese horrible sustancia encima, se veía como la persona más bella del mundo, es más el color azul de esa cosas combinaba con sus ojos.

* * *

(POVS KURT)

Después de levantarme, iba a decirle unas cuantas cosas a ese chico, que él jamás olvidaría, pero al verlo mejor, me sentí pasmado, jamás había visto a un chico tan hermoso en toda mi vida, además ese slushie rojo combinaba perfectamente con su corbatín. Nadie dijo nada, por un tiempo, hasta que decidí romper el hielo.

* * *

(POVS BLAINE)

-Hola-me dije con una voz melodiosa, el ángel que estaba frente a mí.

-Hola-le dije intentando mantener mis palabras.

-Quisiera pedir disculpas, por haber hecho que te cayeras-dijo algo culpable.

-No hay problema los accidentes pasan-dije tratando de sacarle una sonrisa

-Oye, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

-Si lo que quieras- _y más si es que quieres que seamos novios_, un momento de donde salió eso.

-¿Por qué te lanzaron un slushie?

-Según los neandertales, esas es su manera de darme la bienvenida.

-Lo siento.

-No te preocupes no fue tu culpa, pero ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

-Claro, solo dilo.

¿Por qué esos tarados te bañaron a ti también?-parecía nervioso por su respuesta asi que le dije-no te preocupes no tienes que decirme.

-Por que soy gay.

**Notas del autor: gracias por sus comentario, ahora tengo la suficiente confianza para seguirlo en el siguiente episodio sabremos que le paso a nuestra pareja favorita.-bye**


	3. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

Un nuevo amigo:

-_Por qué soy gay._

* * *

(POVS BLAINE)

Después de que Kurt dijo esas palabras me encontraba tan feliz, al menos sabía que Kurt jugaba para mí mismo equipo, no es que no lo pensara por sus ropas, pero yo no soy una persona que juzga.

-Me odias, verdad-No podía creer que mi angelito pensara eso de mí, asi que tendría que aclarárselo

-No, jamás podría odiarte-Eso le saco una sonrisa encantadora.

-¿Enserio?-dijo tan temeroso, pero al a vez muy esperanzado.

-Por supuesto, además si te odiara sería un hipócrita.

-¿hipócrita?, espera… eso quiere decir que tu-yo asentí, él me abrazo más fuerte en respuesta, estaba tan feliz, pero de pronto me acorde que todavía faltaba algo por hacer.

-Por cierto no nos hemos presentado formalmente-así que nos levantamos y le ofrecí la mano diciendo-soy Blaine Devon Anderson-él se rió de mi forma tan seria, oh su risa es el sonido más melodioso que jamás oí.

-Bueno, yo soy Kurt Elizabeth Hummel.

Entonces Kurt me miró fijamente e hizo que me sonrojara, se dio cuenta y también se sonrojo, asi que sabía producido un silencio incomodo hasta que Kurt dijo

-Creo que tenemos que quitarnos esta cosa de la cara-yo asentí.

Entonces nos metidos al baño de hombres intentando quitarnos eso de la ropa, pero Kurt termino primero, yo lo mire sorprendido, pareció darse cuenta y dijo

-Es que llevando tanto tiempo en una escuela homofóbica como lo es McKinley, uno tiende a estar más preparado a estas situaciones.

Entonces empezó a ayudarme a limpiarme, pero cuando llego a mi zona abdominal y duro mucho más que en mis demás parte, pero después se dio cuenta y dijo

-Lo siento-dijo con la cara toda roja, hizo que mi corazón saltara de alegría, al verlo todo así de hermoso.

* * *

(POVS KURT)

Soy un idiota, ¿porque le tuve que tocar su abdomen?, _porque te gustaría sentir sus abdominales,_ no es cierto, _claro que sí y tú lo sabes, _está bien es verdad.

-Oye Kurt, ¿estás bien?-dijo Blaine interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

-Sí, solo estaba pensando, por cierto Blaine, ¿Qué clase tienes ahora?

-Ninguna, solo vine para que me dieran el horario, ¿Por qué?

-Bueno resulta que yo tampoco tengo clases, ¿Qué tal si vamos a tomar un café?-dije esperanzado.

-Claro, ¿Dónde?

-Bueno está un poco lejos, pero es el mejor café que he probado, es en un lugar llamado Lima Been.

* * *

(POVS BLAINE)

Me siento como si estuviera en el cielo, iba a tener una cita con este hermoso ángel, bueno una cita de amigos, pero una cita al fin y al cabo.

Entonces nos subimos en mi auto, al parecer el de Kurt se dañó, y no ha podido ser reparado, mejor para mí.

Kurt no mentía este lugar estaba a una hora de Lima, pero aun asi fue muy fantástico, pues asi pase más tiempo conociendo a Kurt, y eso era algo que estaba muy deseoso de hacer.

-Bueno llegamos, entonces dime que café te gusta,-le iba a contestar, pero tapo mi boca y dijo-espera, déjame adivinar a ti te gusta el medio goteo, o ¿me equivoco?

-¿pero cómo?-dije impresionado, Kurt me sonrió y dijo

-Bueno, antes de que chocáramos, yo y a te había visto llegar con un café en la mano-dijo ruborizándose

-Bueno señorito Hummel, tú ya sabes mi pedido, pero no me has dicho el tuyo-entonces se me acerco muy lentamente y me dijo con una voz muy grave en mi oreja

-Me gusta el grande-en se momento me ruborice-de moca sin grasa-entonces se metió primero en el establecimiento, dejándome atrás con un gran problema.

* * *

(POVS KURT)

¿Qué rayos me pasa?, ¿Por qué le dije eso asi a Blaine?, _porque te gusta,_ pero aun asi él solo me ve como un amigo.

Entonces después de ordenar las bebidas, vi que Blaine todavía se encontraba afuera asi que salí y le dije

Oye Blaine, ¿Por qué sigues afuera?

-Mmmm…-Blaine estaba muy nervioso, me pregunto por qué, pero entonces veo la razón y desvíe la mirada muy sonrojado.

* * *

(POVS BLAINE)

Intente inventar una mentira a la pregunta de Kurt, pero al parecer él noto mi problema, pues volteo la cabeza todo sonrojado.

-¿Qué tal si vamos a otro lado?-dije intentando cambiar de tema

-¿A dónde?- me daba ternurita ver su carita toda confusa.

-A un lugar especial para mí.

Entonces nos metimos en el vehículo y conduje cerca de media hora pero cuando por fin llegamos, me di cuenta de que todo estaba muy silencioso, asi que volteo a ver y ahí se encontraba Kurt echo bolita durmiendo plácidamente.

No quería despertarlo, pero no sabía si Kurt tendría que hacer algo más después, asi que con toda la pena del mundo lo desperté, solo para encontrarme que es muy tierno cuando se levanta, pues se agarró sus mangas y se frotaba sus lindos ojos.

-¿Ya llegamos?-dijo con voz adormilada.

-Si

* * *

(POVS KURT)

Al salir del carro de Blaine no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían, un extenso lago que en medio tenía una pequeña isla, era lo más hermoso que mis ojos alguna vez habían visto, pero entonces recordé.

* * *

-Flashback-

-Mami, mami, ya llegamos.

-Espera Kurtie, ya falta poco.

-¿Por qué papi no viene con nosotros, mami?

-Por qué papi tiene que trabajar arreglando algunos autos, pero no te preocupes cariño, ya llegamos.

-¡Viva, viva!

-Espera Kurtie, mira nos encontramos en el lago más extenso y secreto de toda Lima

-¿Secreto?

-Si veras Kurtie la gente a veces no valora lo que tiene, hasta que lo pierde, es por eso que no mucha gente conoce este lugar.

-Está bien mami, oye mami, ¿puedo ir al lago un ratito?

-Está bien, pero no vayas muy lejos.

-Está bien.

Me acuerdo que anduve corriendo persiguiendo unos patos, hasta que me metí en el lago más profundo de lo que pensé y me empecé a ahogar.

-¡Mami, mami, auxilio!

-Espera cariño voy por ti

-Fin de flashback-

* * *

Después de eso no recuerdo nada, hasta que me desperté junto a un niño pequeño con cabello rizado y mojado, con grandes ojos color miel al parecer él me había salvado, desde entonces he buscado ese niño para darles las gracias, y creo que lo encontré.

-Blaine

-¿Si?

-Gracias

-¿Por qué?-dijo todo confundido.

-Por salvarme la vida dos veces.

**Notas del autor: Hoy publicare más al rato el siguiente capitulo.-bye**


	4. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

El reencuentro:

_-Por salvarme la vida dos veces_.

* * *

(POVS BLAINE)

No podía entender lo que Kurt decía, yo no había salvado la vida de nadie, excepto la de…oh dios mío ya me acorde.

* * *

-Flashback-

-Vamos nana, date más prisa.

-Ya voy cariño.

-Nana, ¿Por qué no nos acompañó mami y papi?

-Porque están muy ocupados trabajando.

_Todavía desde esa edad, la prioridad de mis padres siempre era el trabajo, también recuerdo que ese día mi nana, (o sea mi abuela materna) me dijo que me llevaría a un lugar muy hermoso._

-Bueno, pero…

-Pero, ¿Qué Blainey?

-¿Ya llegamos?

Si, ya llegamos.

_Al salir del carro, recuerdo ir corriendo para ver mejor ese lago, en ese instante recuerdo haber visto al niño más hermoso que jamás haya visto en toda mi vida, le quería hablar, pero su hermosura me cegó, pero mi trance no duro mucho tiempo, pues escuche un grito._

-¡Mami, mami, auxilio!

_En ese instante recuerdo haber ido corriendo a salvar a mi pequeño ángel; después de rescatarlo se me acerco una señora con pelo castaño, supongo que era su mamá._

-Gracias, muchas gracias.

-Fin de flashback-

* * *

Un momento, las palabras que dijo Kurt, quizá...él sea mi pequeño ángel, pero primero debo corroborarlo.

* * *

(POVS KURT)

Mierda, creo que Blaine no era ese pequeño joven que me salvo, es por eso que me ha estado mirando desde hace cinco minutos, ¿ahora que hago?, ¿Qué tal si ya no me quiere volver hablar?, ¿Qué tal si se empieza a burlar?, ¿Qué tal si…

-Kurt

-Si

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo? –yo asentí nerviosamente.

-De casualidad, ¿habías venido antes a este lago antes?, ¿quizá con tu madre?

-Ss...sii- creo que me equivoque, tal vez es él.

-¿Y de casualidad te habías ahogado?-yo asentí, entonces dije lo único que me vino a la mente

- Mi salvador-dije esperanzado

- Mi pequeño ángel-dijo, y yo asentí.

Después de eso sentí los brazos de Blaine, envolviéndome alrededor.

* * *

(POVS BLAINE)

Me sentí tan asombroso, no podía creer que después de todos estos años volviera ver a mi angelito, y resulta que es el mismo ángel que me encontré esta mañana, eso me hacía más feliz.

Nos quedamos así un rato hasta que se hizo tarde y tuvimos que regresar, lo lleve hasta su casa y me prometió que todos los días después de la escuela iríamos a nuestro lugar especial.

Desde entonces cada día después de la escuela durante el último mes, Kurt y yo estuvimos en este lugar y hablábamos durante horas y horas, sobre cualquier cosa, como que videojuegos nos gustaban.

* * *

-Flashback-

-Entonces Kurt, dime ¿Qué videojuegos te gustan?

-Sabes una cosa, eres la primera persona que piensa que juego con juegos de vídeo.

-Perdona, no te quise ofender.

-No es ninguna ofensa, al contrario, es un halago, pues solo porque me gusta usar ropa de diseñador, no quiere decir que no me gusten las cosas de hombre y yo, realmente aprecio que tu si me consideres un hombre, y bueno mis juegos favoritos son Red Dead Redemption y Assassin's Creed La Hermandad.

-Wow, no sabía que te gustaran los juegos violentos.

-La verdad, me ayudan a desahogarme cuando estoy enojado y me han dado esperanza.

-¿esperanza?

-Si pues me enseñaron que todos podemos redimirnos no importa lo difícil que sea o que la venganza solo nos conduce a la destrucción propia.

_Sé que cuando dijo esto se refería a los inútiles y desagradables de sus "amigos"._

-Pero bueno ahora es tu turno.

-Bueno la verdad a mí me gusta Assassin's Creed Revelaciones, y Halo 3

-Genial, puedo saber por que.

-Bueno a mi me gustan los juegos donde se revelen misterios, que no se habían resuelto hasta entonces.

-Fin de flashback-

* * *

También me entere que su madre murió días después de haberlo conocido en un choque automovilístico que su padre se volvió a casar y que su vida ha sido un infierno desde el momento que entro en la preparatoria, entonces algo hizo clic en mi cabeza, recordé en ese instante cuando Kurt y yo nos volvimos mejores amigos y me dijo que yo le salve la vida dos veces, quizá ya es hora de aclarar las dudas.

-Oye Kurt

-Si-dijo medio dormido en mi pecho, pues desde hace horas que llevábamos abrazados.

-¿Qué quisiste decir cuando dijiste que te salve dos veces?-Mi pregunta hizo que Kurt se pusiera muy rígido-No tienes que decirme, yo...-pero me interrumpió poniendo su dedo en mis labios.

-Bueno, me refería a que, como te he contado, desde el inicio de mi último año, todos mis "amigos", mi maestros, incluso mi padre, han decidido hacerme caso omiso; lo de mis amigos y mi maestro no me afecto tanto, siempre que tuviera a mi padre, pero desde las vacaciones del año anterior, empezó a hacerle más caso a Finn, que a mí durante mucho tiempo.

Incluso recuerdo hubo un día, en que se hizo más evidente, fue el día que tuve que ir al centro comercial, mi padre me tenía que recoger, pues mi auto está descompuesto, el mismo que mi padre prometió ayudarme a repararlo, pero bueno el caso es que tuve que esperar horas, pero jamás llego, así que tuve que irme caminando y con mi mala suerte comenzó a llover y yo…-pero no pudo continuar pues comenzó a llorar, yo lo abrace más fuerte.

-Pero, cuando al fin llegue a "casa", supe la razón por la que nunca llego, estaba muy ocupado viendo un estúpido juego de fútbol con Finn, desde entonces he tenido prácticamente nula comunicación con él.

Al escuchar las palabras que decía mi dulce angelito sentí empatía con él, pues su propio padre lo había hecho a un lado, algo que conozco muy bien, pero al menos yo tenía a mis amigos, un momento... lo que dijo Kurt hace unos momento él quería, no, pero él quería…no puedo ni pensarlo.

-Es por que el día que te conocí, me había hecho una promesa de que si no habían cambiado de actitud ya no tendría sentido seguir vivo.

-¿Kurt acaso tu…?-dije temeroso, pues mis peores pensamientos se habían hace realidad.

-Si no hubiera sido por ti en estos momentos estaría muerto.

Sin saber que más hacer lo agarre para que me viera a los ojos y lo bese con toda la emoción que tenía guardada en mí desde que lo conocí, después de que nuestros labios se separaron, le dije lo único que sabía que era cierto.

-Kurt, te amo.

**Notas del autor: En el siguiente capítulo sabremos la reacción de Kurt, ante la confesión de Blaine.**


	5. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4

La primera cita:

_-Kurt, te amo._

* * *

(POVS KURT)

En el instante en el que Blaine dijo esas palabras, sentí como mi corazón saltaba de alegría, al fin algo que quería y deseaba seria por fin mío, después de todo el tiempo que estado sufriendo, ahora podre ser feliz.

-También te amo, Blaine.

Entonces volví a juntar nuestros labios, pero esta vez el beso era más emotivo, mas apasionado.

-Bueno Kurt, entonces queda una sola cosa que hacer.

-Y, ¿Qué seria?

-Bueno, quisiera tener una cita contigo.

-Me encantaría-dije besándolo.

Después Blaine me llevo a mi casa, no sin antes un beso de despedida, cuando entre en la casa, no fue sorpresa que estuviera vacía, pues ya me había tocado varias veces, y tampoco fue sorprendente entrar y no encontrar alguna nota diciendo a donde iban, solo se encontraba un calendario con la fecha de hoy marcada en un gran circulo rojo que decía:

-"GRAN JUEGO"-

Obviamente, yo no fui invitado, no porque no me guste el futbol, sino porque me ignoran cada vez que pueden, pero en fin me metí a la ducha, y después de salir busque en mi armario algo para ponerme en mi cita con Blaine, solo de pensarlo hace que sienta mariposas en el estómago.

Al final viendo qué hora seria decidí ponerme una camisa negra que tenía dibujada el contorno de un águila, unos jeans con un cinturón negro, unos converse negros, y por si el frio se puso una chaqueta blanca con capucha, me vi en el espejo con una sonrisa de satisfacción, entonces sonó mi teléfono.

De Blainey ;) :

-¿Ya estás listo?

Para Blainey ;) :

-Sí

No habían pasado ni diez segundos cuando se escuchó el sonido de un claxon, entonces salí sonriendo de mi casa, no sin antes haber tomado mi cartera y mis llaves, una vez dentro del auto de Blaine, lo salude con un beso, y él me dio un ramo de rosas rojas, yo le di las gracias todo ruborizado.

Fue tranquilo durante el trayecto, pero una duda todavía seguía en mi cabeza, por lo que decidí resolverla.

-Oye Blaine, ¿hace cuanto que me estabas esperando afuera de mi casa?-note como las mejillas de Blaine su pusieron rojas.

-Bueno, estuve alrededor de unos diez minutos.

-Y, ¿Por qué no me mandaste un mensaje en el momento en que llegaste?

-La verdad, fue porque te quería sorprender-esa respuesta hizo que me saltara el corazón por la ternura de este hombre.

-Gracias-le dije dando un beso en la mejilla.

Al llegar al lago no podía creer lo que estaban viendo mis ojos, era como un picnic pero de noche, tenía velas, una cesta, hasta una manta, simplemente perfecto, al igual que Blaine.

* * *

(POVS BLAINE)

La verdad me encontraba muy nervioso y muy emocionado, primero porque era mi primera cita, y segundo porque tendría mi primera cita con mi angelito.

Al llegar pude notar como los ojos de Kurt se iluminaron, eso era una buena señal, antes de que Kurt se bajara, yo le abrí la puerta y él solo se rio de mi actitud caballeresca, pero no me importaba, siempre y cuando escuchara su melodiosa risa.

Durante la cena comimos una deliciosa pasta con albóndigas, cortesía del chef Blaine.

-Enserio cocinaste todo esto.

-Sí, ¿no te gusta?

-Claro que me gusta-entonces se me acerco y beso en los labios diciendo-pero no tanto como mi Blainey.

Yo solo sonreí todo ruborizado, entonces procedí a servir el postre un delicioso pastel de chocolate en forma de corazón, con una cubierta de chocolate blanco decorado con fresas.

Cuando lo comimos hicimos el cliché de las parejas de darnos de comer el uno al otro, pero no me importaba, siempre que mi ángel fuera feliz yo lo era.

Entonces después de comer y bueno compartir varios besos, decidí que era hora de mostrar mi sorpresa final.

* * *

(POVS KURT)

Después de estar un rato acurrucados, Blaine se alejó y detrás de un árbol saco una grabadora, yo lo mire sorprendido, pero me dijo que permaneciera en mi lugar entonces presiono play y entonces se empezó a escuchar unos acordes que jamás había escuchado, entonces Blaine me miro a los ojos y empezó a cantar.

_Cuando sientas_

_que nadie te ama_

_Y que la vida_

_te escupe en la cara_

_Recuerda_

_que me tienes a mí_

_Para luchar contra todos,_

_p__ara subir_

_Recuerda_

_que me tienes a mí,_

_siempre a mí_

En este punto me encontraba con lágrimas en los ojos, no podía creer que en verdad que a alguien le pudiera importar, Blaine pareció captarlo pues empezó a abrazarme.

_Cuando sientas_

_que tú casa estalla_

_Y la violencia_

_en tu familia mata_

_Recuerda_

_que me tienes a mí_

_Para apoyarte en mi hombro,_

_para subir_

_Recuerda_

_que me tienes a mí,_

_siempre a mí_

Esta parte me hizo recordar todo lo ajeno que ha sido mi padre durante los últimos meses, me pregunto si de verdad hubo una vez en la que él realmente, le haya importado yo.

_Recuerda_

_que detrás de las nubes_

_Hay un cielo claro_

_cargado de luz_

_Que siempre_

_contaras conmigo _

_Que entre dos es más fácil_

_cargar una cruz_

_Recuerda que me tienes a mí,_

_siempre a mí_

Me siento afortunado de haber encontrado a alguien como Blaine, se lo hare saber cada vez que pueda de ahora en adelante.

_Si un día maldices _

_la hora en que naciste,_

_O si tu amor_

_se vuelve un imposible_

_Recuerda_

_que me tienes a mí_

_Para luchar contra todos,_

_para reír_

_Recuerda_

_que me tienes a mí,_

_siempre a mí_

Blaine se me acerco y me quito cada una de mis lágrimas con sus besos.

_Cuando temas_

_a lo que te espera,_

_Cuando sientas_

_que la muerte llega_

_Recuerda_

_que me tienes a mí_

_Para apoyarte en mi hombro,_

_para subir_

_Recuerda_

_que me tienes a mí,_

_que iré junto a ti_

Después de que canto esta parte Blaine solo me abrazo con más fuerza, como si supiera lo que estoy necesitando, o dios lo amo tanto.

_Recuerda_

_que me tienes a mí,_

_siempre a mí_

_Recuerda_

_que me tienes a mí,_

_siempre a mí_

_Recuerda_

_que me tienes a mí,_

_siempre a mí._

-Te amo Blaine-dije entre sollozos besándolo.

-Yo también te amo Kurt, es por eso que quisiera que fueras mi novio.

-¿De verdad?-dije esperanzado

-Por supuesto.

-Entonces, somos novios-después de eso lo bese apasionadamente, sin importar lo que pudiera pasar en el futuro, siempre que estuviéramos juntos.

**Notas del autor: En el siguiente capítulo veremos como florecerá la relación de Kurt y Blaine, por cierto la canción se llama: "_Recuerda que me tienes a mi"-Gloria Trevi.-_bye**


	6. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5

Novios secretos:

* * *

(POVS BLAINE)

Desde que Kurt había aceptado ser mi novio, me sentí como si estuviera en la novena nube, nada podía salir mal.

Excepto que nadie sabía lo mío con Kurt, ya que acordamos que mientras estuviéramos en Mckinley no lo haríamos público, de por sí solo estando soleros nos insultan, siendo la única pareja gay nos aniquilarían, pero eso no impedía que nos mandáramos mensajes entre clases.

De Angelito :) :

-Hola Blainey.

Para Angelito :) :

-Hola Ángel, ¿Qué pasa?

De Angelito :) :

-Nada, solo quería mandar mensajes a mi maravilloso y magnifico novio.

Para Angelito :) :

-Suena como un buen partido para mí.

De Angelito :) :

-Lo es, pero ya enserio ¿Qué haces?

Para Angelito :) :

-Leyendo una lección muy aburrida de historia, o sea de que me sirve saber el año en que comenzó la revolución francesa.

De Angelito :) :

-Ni modo amor, pero no te preocupes ya no falta mucho para salir.

Después de leer este mensaje, hizo que mi corazón saltara de felicidad, como habíamos empezado a salir hace poco Kurt y yo no habíamos usado muchos apodos románticos, pero al ver como Kurt fue valiente y dio la iniciativa, voy a contestarle igual sin ningún miedo a ser rechazado, no es que Kurt lo hiciera, pero a veces mis nervios me vuelven algo paranoico.

* * *

(POVS KURT)

Todavía no tenía respuesta de Blaine, tal vez me propase diciéndole amor, después de todo hemos salido hace muy poco tiempo y tal vez todavía no esté listo para ello, quizás…

Pero un zumbido interrumpió mis pensamientos paranoicos, vi mi teléfono vi que se trataba de un mensaje de Blaine, así que tome aire y lo abrí.

De Blainey ;) :

-¿Por qué? se te ocurre algo, corazón ;)

Después de leer el mensaje me encontré muy ruborizado, así que Blaine no tenía ningún problema ya mándame con nombres dulces, la verdad fue un alivio, pero también note que coqueteo conmigo por mensajes, bueno Blainey ese juego lo pueden jugar dos.

-Tal vez, quizá algo que implique labios ;)

* * *

(POVS BLAINE)

No puedo creer lo que estoy leyendo, no tenía ni idea que mi angelito fuera tan travieso, espera un momento el emoticón que puso, ya se dio cuenta de mis intenciones, bueno angelito veremos quien resiste más.

Para Angelito:) :

-Solo labios :(

De Angelito :) :

-Bueno, si quieres algo más que labios ya se me ocurrirá algo ;)

Bueno esto ha llegado demasiado lejos, pero ahora lo voy acabar.

Para Angelito :) :

-Bueno, entonces te espero en armario del conserje durante el almuerzo ;)

De Angelito :) :

-Espero con ansias ;)

* * *

(POVS KURT)

¿Qué he hecho?, tal vez me pase, pero también Blaine, ya se cuando estemos en el armario, _que irónico_, voy a hacer que pierda primero.

Después de salir de mi clase me dirigí a hacia el armario del conserje sin saber que esperar, o bueno esperando que fuera algo diferente a lo que estaba pensando.

Al llegar, note como Blaine ya se encontraba en el interior con una sonrisa pegada en su rostro, se veía tan sexy, pero recordé los textos de antes y no dejare que Blaine gane.

* * *

(POVS BLAINE)

Después de recibir el último mensaje de Kurt me encontraba nervioso, ¿Qué tal si de verdad quería algo más de besar?, todavía no estaba listo, pero no quiero perder a Kurt, ¿qué voy hacer?

Todavía sin saber la respuesta me dirigí al armario del conserje después de salir de mi clase, lo bueno era que esa era la última clase del día, por lo que los jugadores de fútbol estarían en la práctica y así no habría forma de que nos pudieran lastimar.

Entonces después de rato la puerta se abrió mostrando a un Kurt todo nervioso, parece tan inocente, así que sin saber que más decir le dije

-Hola ángel

-Hola Blainey-dijo nervioso

-Entonces qué tal si empezamos-Kurt solo asintió.

Entonces me acerque a él y comencé a besarlo, Kurt me respondió pero primero se sintió muy nervioso, pero después de rato empecé a besarlo más apasionadamente, estuvimos hacia hasta que baje mi mano a la cadera de Kurt, y luego a su trasero, entonces se separó y dijo

-Está bien tu ganas-yo sonreí satisfactorio, pero Kurt todavía se veía nervioso así que me acerqué a él poniendo mi mano en su mejilla y obligándolo a que me viera a los ojos y le dije

-¿Estas bien?

-No

-¿Qué pasa?

-Bueno Blaine, no me malinterpretes me gustó mucho lo que paso hace unos momentos, pero cuando tocaste mi…trasero, simplemente fue demasiado y tú de debes pensar que soy un mojigato, y yo…-pero no pudo continuar por que empezó a llorar, lo abrace, Kurt solo enterró su cabeza en mi pecho, pero cuando sentí que se había calmado me volteo a ver y le dije

-Kurt yo también sentí lo mismo mientras me dirigía hacia el armario.

-¿Enserio?

-Sí, así que no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte, así que pensé en una forma de para si volvemos a llegar a una situación similar.

-¿Qué forma?-dijo confundido, se veía tan lindo.

-Bueno si volvemos a estar en una situación en la que tú o yo no queremos seguir adelante usaremos una palabra de seguridad y así nos detendremos de lo que estábamos haciendo.

-Me parece bien, pero ¿Qué palabra de seguridad usaremos?

-Qué te parece Klaine

-¿Klaine?

-Si ya sabes la combinación de nuestros nombres juntos.

-Bueno-dijo envolviendo sus brazos en mi cuello-Klaine me parece perfecto- después me beso.

* * *

(POVS KURT)

Nos estábamos besando cuando sonó el teléfono de Blaine, de mala gana nos separamos y después me volteo a ver con una mirada de preocupación

-¿Qué pasa Blaine, son malas noticias?

-No, pero un amigo de mi vieja escuela quiere verme en el Lima been dentro de una hora.

-¿Y cual es el problema?

-Que ya no podremos tener la cita de hoy.

-No te preocupes Blainey, si quieres ir a ver a tu amigo no hay problemas.

-¿De veras?-yo asentí-entonces ¿no te importaría acompañarme?

-Por supuesto que no, seria todo un honor.

Después de viajar una hora en el coche de Blaine, al fin llegamos, una vez que entramos en la cafetería, Blaine estuvo buscando a su amigo y cuando por fin lo encontró nos dirigimos hacia él.

Entonces este amigo se acercó a Blaine y lo abrazo diciéndole

-Hola Blaine, hace mucho que no te veía.

-Si fue mucho tiempo, por cierto este es mi novio.

-Hola soy Kurt Hummel-le dije estrechando la mano

- Un gusto en conocerte Kurt, mi nombre es Sebastián Smythe.

**Notas del autor: Hola solo les quiero avisar que durante el 23 al 25 de Diciembre no podre actualizar, por lo que en estos últimos días voy a intentar actualizar lo más que se me sea posible, espero su comprensión.-bye **


	7. Capítulo 6: parte 1

Capítulo 6

Compitiendo por amor: parte 1

* * *

(POVS SEBASTIÁN)

Al fin después de meses de no ver a Blaine pro fin voy a poder volver a verlo y ahora no seré tan indirecto con él, ahora por fin podre tener lo que más he querido desde que lo observe por primera vez, su virginidad.

Pero cuando por fin llego note que un chico pálido estaba junto a él, pero decidí ignorarlo de seguro se trataba de alguno de los amigos de Blaine, nada por lo cual deba preocuparme.

Entonces me acerque a él y lo abrace lo suficientemente cerca para oler su cabello, el cual olía como a frutas, entonces se apartó de mí, duro menos tiempo del que hubiera deseado, pero en fin, entonces lo salude.

-Hola Blaine, hace mucho que no te veía-le dije coquetamente.

-Si fue mucho tiempo, por cierto este es mi novio.

Cuando dijo estas palabras me sentí insultado, no porque Blaine tenia novio, sino porque eligió a alguien que es tan poca cosa y parece una niña, que hace que robarle a Blaine no sea nada divertido y seria demasiado fácil, pero en fin lo menos que le podía dar a este pobre muchacho con cara de gay era darle la mano.

-Hola soy Kurt Hummel.

-Un gusto en conocerte Kurt, mi nombre es Sebastián Smythe.

-Bueno ahora que todos nos conocemos iré por café, ¿Cómo quieres el tuyo?-en cuanto Blaine dijo aquellas palabras me sentí muy halagado y muy satisfecho conmigo mismo, pues Blaine decidió preguntarme a mi primero que a su querido novio, eso demostrada que él me aprecia más que a Kurtie.

-Café negro-entonces se iba a retirar pero lo retuve-espera Blaine, ¿no vas a preguntarle a Kurtie su pedido?-dije con una sonrisa burlona

-No hace falta, Blaine lo sabe de memoria-dijo el estúpido de Kurt llenándome de ira.

Entonces en cuanto Blaine se fue por los cafés, decidí poner en claro las cosas con gay face, ese nombre me gusto de ahora en delante lo llamare asi.

* * *

(POVS KURT)

Después de que Blaine se fue por nuestros cafés me quede viendo a Sebastián siendo honestos él era muy atractivo, pero por la forma en que Blaine hablo de él no había nada de qué preocuparme, por lo que sería agradable ser amigo de él.

-Asi que Sebastián, ¿tú y Blaine eran muy unidos?

-Cállate gay face-yo voltea a mi alrededor, asi que confundido le pregunte.

-¿Me hablas a mí?

-En efecto gay face.

-Bueno, pero que hice para que me trates de esa manera.

-Salir con mi próxima conquista.

-¿Blaine?

-Por supuesto, él es el chico más caliente que jamás haya visto.

-Bien suricato dejemos las cosas en claro.

-Bien, bueno ya sabes que me atrae Blaine y hare lo que sea necesario para follarme su lindo culo virgen.-estaba cansado de escuchar las estupideces que decía Sebastián, asi que me acerque a él, lo mire directamente a los ojos y le dije

-Aléjate de Blaine, suricato.

-¿O qué?-dijo desafiante

-O veras lo malo que puedo ser- la verdad no sé de dónde vino eso, pero

-Mira como tiemblo-dijo burlándose, iba a golpearlo, pero en ese momento llego Blaine.

* * *

(POVS BLAINE)

Después de dejar a mi ángel con mi amigo, me puse a pensar si todo esto es una buena idea, yo sé que Kurt no es un tipo celoso pro lo que no se enojaría, pero las actitudes lascivas que tiene Sebastián son el verdadero problema, de hecho he tenido problemas con Sebastián desde el primer día en que nos conocimos.

* * *

-Flashback-

Me encontraba en la sala común intentando a cavar con la tonta tarea de historia cuando de pronto, entro por la puerta un muchacho con tez blanca y ojos color verdes, me hacían recordar a aquel niño que salve de ahogarse hace muchos años, mi pequeño ángel, pero en fin me levante de la mesa y fui a saludarlo.

-Hola mi nombre es Blaine Anderson.

-Hola hermoso, el mío es Sebastián Smythe, recuérdalo

-¿Recordarlo?

-Sí, pues cuando estemos en la cama lo estarás gritando, una y otra vez, y quiera que lo dijeras bien-mis mejillas se pusieron rojas.

-Mira Sebastián, te agradecedira que no me dijeras cosas asi.

-¿Por qué?, por el rubor de tus mejillas se nota que te gusta.

-Mira Sebastián la verdad es que yo ya tengo a alguien especial en mi corazón y los comentarios que haces me desagradan y si me sonroje, es porque se me hace difícil hablar cuando se trata de sexo.

-Eres virgen, ¿verdad?

-Sssiii-dije temeroso, pues era la primera vez que alguien me preguntaba algo así.

-Bueno si ese es el caso no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, voy hacer más considerado

-Gracias-dije sorprendido, pues no me esperaba esta reacción de este muchacho, que por alguna razón me recuerda a un suricato, pero en fin era de volver hacer mi tarea.

-Fin de flashback-

* * *

Después de dar las órdenes para los caes observe sonriente como Sebastián y mi ángel estaban entablando conversación, pero por la cara de Kurt, no era una conversación muy agradable, pero en fin cuando estemos solos preguntare que le dijo.

Después de que me dieron los cafés me dirigí hacia nuestra mesa, pero en cuanto llegué ambos se callaron, asi que les dije.

-¿oigan de que hablaban?

-De nada, solo quería conocer más sobre Kurtie-dijo Sebastián sonriéndome muy lascivamente.

-Entonces, ¿para que querías que nos reuniéramos contigo Sebastián?

-Si Sebastián, ¿para qué?-dijo Kurt mientras sostenía su brazo en mi cintura, yo me sonroje al contacto, después de ver que no había casi gente en la cafetería.

-Bueno como ambos saben mañana es Halloween-Kurt y yo asentimos-por lo que sería un honor si el legendario exlíder de los Warblers, se nos uniera en una fiesta que se organizara es día-note como Sebastián, no invito a Kurt, pero lo deje ir, luego tendría una seria conversación con él.

Bueno, me encantaría pero no sé qué planes tenemos-dije mirando a Kurt, pero se veía culpable.

-No te preocupes Blaine, creo que Kurtie todavía no planea nada.

-En realidad a Blaine y a mí nos gustaría ir a tu fiesta.

-¿En serio?-dije atónito, Kurt asintió como respuesta.

-Bueno Blaine, ya me tengo que ir-dije abrazándome, eso me hizo sentir muy incomodo

-Nos veremos pronto Kurtie.

**Notas del autor: Voy a intentar publicar el otro capitulo hoy, el próximo capitulo sera la fiesta warbler.-bye**


	8. Capítulo 6: parte 2

Capítulo 6

Compitiendo por amor: parte 2

* * *

(POVS KURT)

Después de que el suricato por fin se largó, estaba hirviendo de ira, no podía creer la cantidad de insultos que me dijo en menos de media hora, si esto era aquí no quiero ni imaginarme lo que será en la fiesta.

-Kurt, ¿te encuentras bien?-dijo Blaine sacándome de mis pensamientos en contra de Sebastián.

-Sí, solo estaba pensando en que disfraz usar para la fiesta de mañana.

-Ok-entonces Blaine volteo a ver su reloj y me miro sonriente.

-¿Qué paso Blaine?, ¿ya es muy tarde?

-Al contrario todavía podemos tener nuestra cita, claro si todavía quieres ir-se veía tan nervioso, como un cachorro recién nacido.

-Por supuesto-entonces me acerque rápido dándole un beso muy apasionado.

La cita fue una de las mejores y románticas que jamás hubiéramos tenido, porque, cuando llegamos cuando llegamos como ya era medio tarde, aparecieron muchas luciérnagas que iluminaron al lago, asi que Blaine me dijo que cada vez que viera una luciérnaga me iba a dar un beso, entonces durante horas nos estuvimos besando hasta que se hizo tarde y Blaine me dejo en mi casa.

Al entrar a "mi querido hogar", pensé que por lo menos tendrían la decencia de bajar ver quien entró, pero para mí ya no sorpresa, no había nadie, entonces volteé a ver el calendario, para ver en qué otra cosa me habían excluido, al parecer era el cumpleaños de Carole y por una vez me gusto que me excluyeran.

Al principio mi relación con Carole era muy buena, pero durante las vacaciones al igual que mi padre, toda su atención se centró en Finn, y en cierto modo yo lo entendía, pues es su hijo, pero eso no era lo peor, ahora ella tenía una verdadera actitud de perra, pues cuando se digna a reconocer mi existencia siempre me critica, además de que se roba lo que yo hago; por ejemplo si lavo los trastes ella se queda con el crédito, en fin ahora debo preocuparme por el disfraz que usaré mañana.

* * *

(POVS BLAINE)

Al día siguiente de la reunión con Sebastián, me había arreglado para la fiesta, y me había ido a la casa de Kurt para recogerlo, cuando entre el me miro a mi traje y me beso diciendo.

-Tal vez sea la única vez que lo oigas, pero eres el hobbit más caliente que jamás haya visto.

-Gracias, pero ¿Por qué no te has puesto tu traje?

-Por que quería que fuera una sorpresa, enseguida bajo-dijo mientras se subía a su habitación.

Cuando me quede en la sala del hogar Hummel, me di cuenta de que había muchos trofeos colocados orgullosamente, pero al acercarme más note que todos decían Finn Hudson, y por más que busque no encontré ningún reconocimiento ni trofeo por parte de Kurt, tal vez a esta clase de cosas se refería Kurt, cuando decía que lo ignoraban, bueno luego tendré una charla con él.

-Hola Blaine-al voltear lo pude ver con su disfraz, por más que intente todo lo que me salió fue

-Hoo...la-él se rio dulcemente.

-Bueno, ¿Qué opinas?

-Me encanta, pero ¿Cómo le hiciste para duplicar el traje de Ezio de Assassin's Creed La Hermandad? (ver imagen de la portada de esta historia)

-Bueno, pues tengo talento con diseñar atuendos.

-Creo que eres muy talentoso dije envolviéndolo en un abrazo

-¿De verdad lo crees?

-Si-después de eso nos besamos muy apasionadamente.

-Bien, creo que ya es hora de irnos-dije viendo el reloj.

-Bueno, vamos mi hobbit.

-Como digas, mi asesino-Kurt sonrió muy feliz.

* * *

(POVS KURT)

Cuando llegamos a la fiesta, Blaine me llevo donde se encontraban sus amigos, ahí conocí a Trent, Nick, Jeff, Wes y David, todos parecían muy agradables, ya entendí por qué fue muy difícil para Blaine separase de ellos, yo solo los conocí hace cinco minutos y pude notar que ellos se preocupan más por mí, que mis amigos y familia.

Pero como siempre cuando todo iba bien, algo tenía que arruinarlo.

-Hola Blaine-dijo Sebastardo, vestido como un, bueno un estudiante católico, pero adaptado en forma de prostituto, lo cual no era nada de sorprendente.

-Hola Sebastián-dijo Blaine incomodo, lo cual me alegra porque significa que los coqueteos de Sebastardo no funcionan tan bien, como él presume.

-Hola Sebastián-entonces me volteo a ver y dijo

-Bueno, al menos esta vez te vestiste más o menos como un hombre, bueno con la excepción de que los hombres no usan falda.

-No es una falda, es una túnica-solo me miro aburrido y dijo

-Lo que sea, pero en fin Blaine te he preparado una canción y espero que de verdad te guste.

* * *

(POVS SEBASTIÁN)

Bien, todo va de acuerdo a mi plan, después de que Blaine oiga esta canción sabrá que debe estar con un verdadero hombre y dejara a esa mariposa virgen de Hummel.

Entonces me acerco al Karaoke y elegí la canción, ahora la operación meterse en los pantalones de Blaine, da inicio.

_Me siento tan_

_sexy hoy_

_Me siento tan_

_sensual tal como_

_estoy_

_Se lo que haces en_

_tu casa todos los_

_días al llegar_

_Abres la ventana y te_

_preparas porque sabes_

_que el show va a comenzar_

_y a mí no me_

_desagrada la idea, y _

_comienzo a actuar_

_Sé que te encanta_

_mirarme, yo sé que_

_te gusta espiar _

_Me siento tan_

_sexy hoy_

_Me siento tan_

_sensual tal como_

_estoy_

_Me siento tan_

_sexy, sexy, sexy_

_Me siento tan_

_sexy hoy_

_ah, ah, ah, ah, ah_

_ah, ah, ah…._

_Sé qué colores funcionan_

_mejor sobre ti (sobre ti),_

_lose (lose)_

_Sé qué movimiento_

_reaccionan mejor sobre ti (sobre ti),_

_lose (lose)_

_Y a mí no me_

_desagrada la idea_

_de hacerte esperar_

_Sé que te gusta_

_mirarme, yo sé que_

_te excita espiar_

_Me siento tan_

_sexy hoy _

_me siento tan_

_sensual tal como_

_estoy_

_Me siento tan_

_sexy, sexy, sexy_

_Me siento tan_

_sexy hoy_

_ah, ah, ah, ah_

_ah, ah… (X8)_

_Y a mí no me_

_desagrada la idea_

_de hacerte esperar_

_Sé que te gusta_

_mirarme, yo sé que_

_te excita espiar_

_Me siento tan_

_sexy, sexy, sexy_

_sexy hoy(X3)_

_Me siento tan_

_sensual tal como_

_estoy_

_Me siento tan_

_sexy, sexy, sexy_

_Me siento tan_

_sexy hoy(X2)_

_Mes siento tan_

_sensual tal como_

_estoy_

_Me siento tan_

_sexy, sexy, sexy_

_Me siento tan_

_sexy hoy_

Después de que termine de cantar solo se escuchó el sonido de algunos Warblers, pero no me importo solo voltee a ver a Blaine, toda su cara era rojo escarlata, mi objetivo estaba completo, pero al ver a Hummel, el estúpido no dejaba de reírse por lo que muy enojado le grite

-¿De qué carajos te estas riendo?

**Notas del autor: Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, en el siguiente capitulo sabremos que pasara con la confrontación de Kurt y Sebastián, por cierto la canción es de Joan City - Sexy.**

**-bye**


	9. Capítulo 6: parte 3

Capítulo 6

Compitiendo por amor: parte 3

_¿De qué carajos te estas riendo?_

* * *

(POVS KURT)

Después de la actuación de Sebastardo no pude contener mi risa, la verdad no podía creer que en verdad creyera que con esa mediocre actuación podría meterse en los pantalones de Blaine, y ahora después de que me había hecho se pregunta de manera tan ofensiva, era de mostrarlo lo que es ser sexy.

-Mira Sebastián, yo sé lo que intentas te hacer, pero déjame decirte que fracasaste miserablemente, en tratar de intentar de lograr hacer una canción sexy.

-Mira quien habla la persona más virgen del planeta.

-Sí, puede que yo sea virgen, pero al menos lo estoy guardando para alguien especial y que ame-en eso Blaine me dio una mirada de adoración pura la cual yo le respondí-pero, volviendo al punto, lo que hiciste no me excito en lo absoluto, al contrario me apago de manera más efectiva que pensar en dos muchas besándose desnudas.

La cara de Sebastardo se encontraba roja de ira, asi que le dije

-Entonces Sebastián pon mucha atención y mira como ser sexy.

Me acerque al karaoke y busque una canción que pudiera ser sexy, pero no fuera evidente como la elección de Sebastardo, entonces cuando pensé que no la encontraría la halle, entonces me coloque enfrente de todos y empecé a cantar.

_Hoy quiero gritarlo_

_me sobran las palabras_

_hoy llego el tiempo_

_de liberar mis sentimientos_

Entonces me acerque a señalar a Blaine.

_Arma letal, te quiero amar_

_complicidad esta noche_

_déjame entrar sin preguntar_

_ser tu mitad esta noche _

_Es que no enamorarme de ti,_

_es inevitable_

_Quiero pero no puedo_

_resistir este sentimiento_

_Solo pienso en dibujar _

_mis deseos sobre tu cuerpo_

_Es que no enamorarme de ti,_

_es inevitable_

Sonreí triunfalmente, al ver que los movimientos provocativos que hacía era más sutiles que el estúpido de Sebastardo y por la cara de Blaine, surtía un mejor efecto en él.

_Hoy debo quedarme_

_lejos de tus labios_

_si estas tan cerca_

_no controlo esto que siento_

Me acerque suficiente a Blaine como para besarlo, Blaine se acercó, pero me aleje sonriente.

_Arma letal, te quiero amar_

_un beso basta esta noche_

_déjame entrar, nadie sabrá_

_hay que soñar esta noche_

_Es que no enamorarme de ti,_

_es inevitable_

_Quiero pero no puedo_

_resistir este sentimiento_

_Solo pienso en dibujar_

_mis deseos sobre tu cuerpo_

_Es que no enamorarme de ti,_

_es inevitable_

_Tu boca dice ven (ven),_

_tus besos dicen (ven),_

_tus ojos me derriten baby (es inevitable)_

_Tus manos dicen ven (ven),_

_tu cuerpo dice (ven),_

_tus brazos son peligro baby_

Me acerque a Blaine lentamente y cuando estuve junto a él lo bese con una pasión descomunal que me correspondió con mucho afán.

_(es inevitable)_

_Es que no enamorarme de ti,_

_es inevitable_

_Quiero pero no puedo_

_resistir este sentimiento_

_Solo pienso en dibujar_

_mis deseos sobre tu cuerpo_

_Es que no enamorarme de ti,_

_es inevitable._

Después de terminar de cantar la canción note que aparte de Blaine, muchos tenían…., bueno digamos que tenían algunos problemas en sus pantalones, incluso me sorprendió que Sebastardo fuera uno de ellos, asi que con una sonrisa petulante me acerque a él y le dije

-Entonces, ¿Qué te pareció mi presentación?

Intento hablar, pero al parecer no pudo decir nada, hasta que después de un rato por fin pudo formular palabras.

-Me pareció muy mediocre.

-Bueno, esa es tu opinión, dejemos que los demás opinan-diciendo esto ya me la atención de todos los Warblers presentes y dije-bueno como habrán notado Sebastián y yo tenemos un pequeño problema, y me gustaría que ustedes nos ayudarán a resolverlo.

Todos lo Warblers asintieron, asi que sonriente les dije

-Ustedes notaron que tuvimos una competencia para ver quien hacia la presentación más sexy, asi que quienes voten por Sebastardo, perdón Sebastián levanten la mano.-Sonreí al ver que solo dos Warblers habían votado por él, y por sus caras lo hacían por lastima.

-Bueno y los que voten por mí-todos los Warblers excepto los que votaron por Sebastardo, entonces me acerque a él y le dije

-Al parecer gane, por mucho.

-En tus sueños Hummel, ellos solo votaron por ti porque tu novio era el exlíder de su coro, tú no puedes ser sexy o causar alguna erección-yo solo sonreí y le dije

-Bueno, pero al parecer tu pequeño amigo opina lo contrario-dije señalando a su entrepierna, Sebastardo solo me miro molesto y se fue a otra habitación, asi que me acerque a Blaine y le dije

-Hola amor, ¿Cómo estuve?

-Excelente como siempre-entonces se me acerco y me beso muy apasionadamente, entonces después de retirarnos, le dije muy sonriente.

-¿A qué se debe tanto afecto?, no es que me moleste.

-Bueno, a que me acabas de mostrar el lado más sexy tuyo, dándole a Sebastián lo que se merece-se me acerco al oído y me dijo muy lentamente y con voz muy grave- y eso fue muy caliente.

-Me alegro-quise volver a besarlo, pero me detuvo

-Ahorita seguimos amor, pero primero tengo que resolver algunos asuntos pendientes.

* * *

(POVS SEBASTIÁN)

Ese imbécil de Hummel me las va a pagar todas las que me debe, _aunque tengo que admitir que es mucho más sexy que Blaine_-enfócate Sebastián-_pero sabes que es cierto_-aunque eso fuera cierto-_y lo es_-¡cállate!, aun así yo quiero follarme a Blaine-_que pésimo premio de consolación_-iba a continuar con mis dilemas interiores, pero de pronto la puerta se abrió revelando a un lindo y muy sexy hobbit.

-Sebastián, tenemos que hablar.

-¿Se puede saber de que asesino?

* * *

(POVS KURT)

Después de que Blaine me dejo atrás en la fiesta, disque para resolver algunos asuntos, se había tardado mucho tiempo yo sé que Blaine nunca me seria infiel y mucho menos ahora que le demostré lo sexy que pudo llegar a ser si me lo propongo, pero aun asi sigue existiendo la amenaza llamada Sebastián, asi que me arme de valor y fui a la habitación donde se había ido Blaine, asi que abrí la puerta encontrándome lo más espantoso que jamás había visto, entonces intentando no llorar dije

-Blaine.

**Notas del autor: Primero quiero decirles: "Feliz Navidad", la verdad quisiera agradecer sus comentarios los cuales me han dado valor para seguir adelante así que muchas gracias, pero en fin solo queda un aviso más que dar: el día 1 de Enero voy a publicar una nueva historia obviamente el protagonista sera Kurt, pero su pareja todavía esta pendiente, por si la quieren ver y si comentan mejor, pero no se preocupen esto no impedirá que actualice esta historia; así que nos leeremos pronto.**

**-La canción se llama Inevitable, de Dulce María.**

**-bye**


	10. Capítulo 7

Capítulo 7

Malentendidos desastrosos:

_-Blaine_

* * *

(POVS KURT)

No lo podía creer Blaine y Sebastián se estaban besando, después decir el nombre de ese…ese…ni siquiera lo puedo pronunciar, ellos dejaron de besarse y vi a Blaine muy angustiado.

-Perdón, me equivoque de habitación-dije intentando retirarme de ahí lo más rápido posible.

-Kurt, no es lo que crees

-Pero si es exactamente lo que crees Kurtie

Después de lo que dijo Sebastardo, Blaine intento tomar mis manos, pero yo me solté de su agarre y comencé a correr de ahí, ignorando los llamados de Blaine y las miradas confusas de los demás Warblers, así que intente salir de la casa, sin importarme que estuviera llorando; pero de pronto coque contra un muchacho rubio.

-¿Qué pasa Kurt?-dijo una voz preocupada.

-No es nada Jeff

-Claro que sí, ¿dime que paso?

-Te acuerdas que Blaine fue hablar con Sebastián-Jeff asintió-pues como había pasado un rato me sentí preocupado y cuando abrí la puerta mis temores estaban fundados, Blaine el…el

-Está bien Kurt-dijo abrazándome

-Él se estaba besando con Sebastián.

-Oh Kurt, te juro que no te hará más daño.

-Kurt alto-dijo Blaine gritando, pero no continuo porque Jeff le dio un puñetazo en la boca.

* * *

(POVS BLAINE)

Después de la actuación de Kurt y la reacción de Sebastián, o como le dijo Kurt Sebastardo, decidí que ya era hora de dejar en claro las cosas con él, así que lo seguí a la habitación y una vez abierta le dije

-Sebastián, tenemos que hablar.

-¿Se puede saber de qué asesino?-dijo con una sonrisa estúpida en su cara.

-Primero deja de llamarme así.

-¿Por qué?-dijo con un tono de inocencia claramente falso.

-Bien sabes por qué, hace tiempo te dije que dejaras de coquetearme, ¿por qué no lo entiendes?-le dije enojado.

-¿Qué debo de entender?-use toda mi paciencia para no asesinarlo en ese mismo instante, asi que respire profundamente y le dije

-Tu-nunca-me-vas-a-gustar-dije lentamente, para que su estúpido cerebro de suricato lo entendiera.

-Pero quien hablo de gustar-ahora yo lo mire confundido, _¿Qué eso no era lo que él sentía por mí?_

-¿Entonces yo no te gusto?

-Claro que no, yo solo quiero follarte muy duro por una noche.

-Eres imbécil, que no entiendes que no me atraes-le dije tomándolo de su camisa y pegándolo junto a la pared.

-Eso dices tú, pero sé que tu pene siente lo mismo que yo-dijo rozando su mano por mi miembro.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para que dejes a Kurt y a mí en paz?-dije exasperado, mientras lo soltaba.

-¿Harías lo que sea?-sabía que eso era una pregunta trampa, así que lo vi con desconfianza y le dije

-Lo que sea, menos acostarme contigo-vi como su sonrisa de satisfacción desapareció, pero después volvió aparecer pero ahora más grande, pero ahora con una sonrisa estúpida.

-Bueno, entonces quiero un beso.

-¿un beso?

-Si

-Eres más estúpido de lo que pensaba si piensas que te voy a besar-dije mientras me volteaba par a irme.

-Yo sé que lo harás-dijo muy convencido, entonces lo volteé a ver.

-¿Y dime como estas tan seguro?-dije burlándome de él.

-Bueno si tú viniste hasta aquí es para que deje de molestarte a ti y a tu querido Kurtie, ¿verdad?-yo asentí y le dije

-Sí, esa es la única razón por la que te vería-sonreí satisfecho al ver el dolor en los ojos de Sebastián.

-Bueno si vamos a ser honestos, entonces voy a decirte lo que va a pasar si no besas enseguida.

-Dime-le dije retadoramente

-Si no me besas, cada vez que te vea te coqueteare y más si estas enfrente de Kurt, además pude notar que durante el poco tiempo de conocer a Kurtie, a él le duelen más los insultos hacia su capacidad de ser sexy, asi que mis insultos hacia él serán cada vez peores y despiadados, ¿eso es lo que quieres?, ¿quieres verlo herido?

-¡NO!-grite muy enojado.

-Entonces bésame, quien sabe quizá hasta quieras más.

-Lo dudo; pero aun asi quiero que me prometas que vas a cumplir tu promesa.

-Está bien Blainey, si me besas prometo no volverte a coquetear y menos molestar al delicado de Hummel.

Dijo poniendo su mano en su pecho y diciendo como si le estuviera prometiendo algo a un niño pequeño, asi que obviamente quise golpearlo en su estúpida cara de suricato, pero tuve que resistirme, sino Kurt pagaría las consecuencias.

-Está bien lo hare, pero no le dirás nada de esto a Kurt-le dije resignado.

-Por supuesto que no, este será nuestro pequeño secreto Blainey-dijo en tono bajo en mi odio, solo su voz me dio asco.

Pero aun asi lo tome de sus asquerosas mejillas y lo bese, pero de pronto Sebastardo empezó a besarme con más intensidad, era descuidado y bastante burdo, nada comparado a los suaves y amorosos labios de mi Kurt, hablando de él escuche su voz, y al voltear pude ver como mis peores temores se hicieron al verlo parado con lágrimas en los ojos, intente sepárame de Sebastián, pero él no me dejo, al final Kurt se fue corriendo llorando.

Asi que fui corriendo buscándolo entre la multitud de Warblers y cuando por fin lo halle se encontraba abrazado por Jeff, pero cuando intenté acercarme Jeff me dio un puñetazo en la boca.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa Jeff?-dije enojado y confundido.

-Eso es por engañar a Kurt-grito, haciendo que todos en la fiesta nos miraran.

-Kurt, podemos hablar de esto-le dije suplicando.

-Blaine vete.

-Pero…

-¡Vete!-dijo empujándome, pero no tuvo la suficiente fuerza por lo que lo sostuve en mis brazos-¡déjame ir!-dijo llorando, asi que me di por vencido sabiendo que en estos momentos se encontraba muy dolido por lo que lo deje ir.

-¿Qué pasa amor?, ¿Por qué tardas tanto?-escuchaba una voz muy conocida acercándose a donde nos encontrábamos.

-Contéstale Blaine, después de todo él es tu amante-dijo Kurt mientras, se acercaba a Jeff y le susurró algo, este solo asintió y salieron por la puerta; pero antes de que lo hicieran me acerque a ellos.

-Espera Kurt, tengo que llevarte a tu casa-le dije esperanzado, al menos así tendría tiempo para explicarle lo que en realidad pasó.

-No te preocupes, Jeff me va a llevar-entonces se me acerco y me entrego una pequeña caja-ahora ve y termina lo que empezaste con ese puto suricato.

Entonces Jeff y Kurt salieron dejándome más solo de lo que jamás me había encontrado, entonces vi a la persona responsable de todo y le grite

-¡Tu!

**Notas del autor: En el siguiente capítulo sabremos que le pasara a Sebastián, y cual sera el rumbo que tomara Klaine.**

**-bye.**


	11. Capítulo 8

Capítulo 8

Arrepentido:

_-Tu_

* * *

(POVS BLAINE)

-¿Qué?-dijo Sebastián muy cínicamente, asi corrí hacia él y lo levante apretando su cuello de suricato, por su mirada estaba muerto de miedo, y la verdad espero que asi sea por su culpa perdía al amor de mi vida para siempre y ahora me las va a pagar.

-¿Blaine que haces?-dijo Wes intentando que liberara de mi agarre a Sebastardo.

-Que no ves, le estoy dando una lección al estúpido suricato-dije con mucho odio, causando que Sebastián empezara a derramar algunas lágrimas.

-Blaine basta, este no eres tú-dijo Wes intentando sepárame de el suricato.

-Dejame en paz Wes, quiero acabar con este maldito desgraciado aunque sea lo último que haga-dije mientras apretaba más su pescuezo.

-Blaine, tú no eres asi.

-¿Asi cómo?-dije estrujando más la garganta de Sebastardo.

-Asi como un matón-en cuanto Wes dijo aquellas palabras solté el cuello de Sebastián, y toda mi ira se transformó en vergüenza al ver las caras horrorizadas de los demás Warblers.

-Sebastián, si te vuelves acercar a Kurt o mí, lo vas a lamentar-dije amenazadoramente antes de salir de esa casa.

Una vez afuera me puse a tranquilizarme, yo jamás había amenazado y menos ahorcado asi a nadie, iba a seguir con mis pensamientos, cuando de pronto me acorde que Kurt me dio una cajita envuelta con un moño, asi que tome aire y la abrí, no lo podía creer era un corbatín que decía K+B; pero eso no era todo lo que había, también ahí se encontraba un pedazo de papel perfectamente doblado, asi que lo abrí y empecé a leer lo que decía

Feliz Cumpleaños mi Blainey:

Hola amor, solo quería darte un regalo por tu cumpleaños número 18, o sea eres prácticamente un adulto, y yo estoy muy orgulloso de llamarte mi novio, sé que nos esperan tiempos duros, pero sé que los superaremos porque somos almas gemelas, espero que podamos casarnos, tener una familia y envejecer juntos, espero con ansias que se haga realidad.

Sé que la vida te ha tratado horrible y te han dicho que eres un ser horrible, pero no lo eres, y no me importa si tenga que pasar cada minuto del día mostrándote lo hermoso que eres, lo hare.

Con amor, Kurt.

Después de leer la nota que me dejo Kurt, tenía lágrimas en los ojos, me sentí como el mayor imbécil sobre toda la Tierra, yo sabía perfectamente que a Kurt le incomodaban mucho los comentarios de Sebastián y no hice nada para detenerlo, y ahora el beso, sé que si tan solo tuviera la oportunidad de hablar con él, podría arreglar las cosas.

* * *

(POVS SEBASTIÁN)

Después de que Blaine salió de la casa todavía me encontraba en shock, nunca nadie en toda mi vida se había atrevido a ponerme una mano encima, y ahora simplemente me encontré temeroso, pero más que eso me encontré muy enojado, ¿Cómo se atreve ese estúpido a tocarme?, ahora tanto él como su noviecito me las van a pagar todas.

* * *

(POVS BLAINE)

-Al día siguiente-

Me desperté temprano para poder llegar a la escuela y hablar con Kurt, pero cuando llegue no lo encontré por más que lo busque así que resignado me fui a mi clase, pero durante el día le mande mensajes a Kurt parra que nos viéramos, pero ninguno me lo contesto hasta que llegó la hora de la salida.

Entonces ya me había resignado, pero entonces mi teléfono vibro y muy emocionado abrí el menaje, pero cuando lo leí se me rompió el corazón.

De Angelito :) :

-Deja de llamarme, ningún lo siento reparara lo que rompiste en mí.

Eso era todo, Kurt había dejado de amarme, todo por la culpa de Sebastián, todo esto era demasiado asi que llorando fui al auditorio, pero antes de llegar me tropecé con alguien, no sabía quién era, asi que le pedí una disculpa rápida y seguí mi rumbo al auditorio, una vez que entre me dirigí al escenario donde comencé a cantar.

_No_

_No es posible no está pasando_

_Sé que sigues enamorado, no me_

_mientas_

_Que amanezca por favor…_

_Di_

_Si alguien me robó tu mirada_

_Dime que estoy equivocado, que_

_imagino_

_Que la luna se apago_

_Corre el tiempo y me detengo yo_

_Esto es un mal sueño_

_Yo estaba seguro de tu amor…_

_Despiértame, sacúdeme_

_Y arráncame esta pesadilla_

_Amor, despiértame y abrázame…_

_Y cúbreme esta noche fría y ay_

_Despiértame, y bésame_

_Hazme sentir que sigo vivo y ay…_

_Despiértame, y cuídame_

_Protégeme que soy tu niño igual que_

_ayer…_

_Como ayer…_

_Despiértame…_

_Y_

_Si esto es real y no estoy durmiendo_

_Si en verdad te estas despidiendo_

_Como entiendo que el futuro no llego_

_Yo_

_Sé que cuerpo a cuerpo volabas_

_Con mis piernas entrelazadas me_

_jurabas_

_Que era eterno nuestro amor…_

_Te abrazo y me evaporas con tu adiós_

_Esto es un mal sueño_

_Yo estaba seguro de tu amor…_

_Despiértame, sacúdeme_

_Y arráncame esta pesadilla_

_Amor, despiértame, abrázame…_

_Y cúbreme esta noche fría y ay_

_Despiértame, y bésame_

_Hazme sentir que sigo vivo y ay…_

_Despiértame, y cuídame_

_Protégeme que soy tu niño igual que_

_Ayer…_

_Como ayer…_

_Despiértame…_

_Despiértame_

Después de cantar esa canción termine llorando con todas mis fuerzas, tanto que dolía pero entonces sentí unos brazos muy conocidos que me apretaban en un abrazo y una voz melodiosa que decía

-Blaine

**Notas del autor: Hola, lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero no me llegaba la inspiración, pero en fin en el siguiente capitulo sabremos si Klaine se volverán a unir o se separaran para siempre. La canción se llama Despiértame-Gloria Trevi.**

**-bye**


	12. Capítulo 9

Capítulo 9

El amor supera todo:

* * *

(POVS JEFF)

Después de dejar a Kurt en su casa, todavía me quedaba con la duda si en verdad Blaine estaba engañando a Kurt con el puto de Sebastián, es que simplemente me parce que esto tiene que ser otro de los planes manipuladores del suricato.

Asi que por las intrigas de mis sospechas volví a la fiesta, pero para mí mala fortuna Blaine ya se había retirado, pero todavía se encontraba el suricato ese, pero cuando iba para la habitación donde él se encontraba escuche que dijo

-Bueno Anderson, te lo advertí me humillaste y ahora tú y tu novio me las van a pagar.

En ese instante quise ir hasta donde se encontraba ese bastardo con cara de suricato, en ese momento solo tuve un pensamiento, _Kurt._

-Al día siguiente-

Me dirigí lo más rápido que pude una vez terminada la reunión de los Warblers, pues después de lo que escuche lo que dijo Sebastián simplemente tenía que asegurarme que Kurt y Blaine estuvieran a salvo, y tal vez pudiera salvar su relación.

Al llegar empecé a buscar a Kurt y no lo encontré, entonces pensé en el único lugar donde podría desahogarse. Un vez que llegue al auditorio note la figura que se hallaba encima del escenario y entonces una conocida voz empezó a sonar.

_Voy a sacarme de las venas_

_este líquido que arde,_

_este líquido que me hace_

_que te amé..._

_Voy a arrancarme el corazón_

_por estúpido y traidor,_

_por latir enloquecido_

_y adorarte..._

_Voy a quitarme la cordura_

_y con ella la amargura_

_del trueno contenido del deseo..._

_Voy a mentir que no te quiero_

_cuando estés cerca de mí,_

_no voy a ser otro en tu juego,_

_¡no me voy a humillar ante ti!_

_Me estoy rompiendo en pedazos,_

_en un salvaje querer olvidarte,_

_Me estoy rompiendo en pedazos,_

_¡para arrancarte me voy arrancar la carne!_

_Me estoy rompiendo en pedazos,_

_por amarte demasiado,_

_Me estoy rompiendo en pedazos,_

_latentes y que duelen_

_y que siguen_

_y que siguen_

_¡y que siguen enamorados!_

_Tal vez lo mejor sería_

_rendirme y entregarme a tus deseos_

_y comprender que ya no hay remedio..._

_¡No, no y no!_

_Voy a romperme cada hueso_

_por quererte tan adentro_

_por ser débil y temblar_

_cuando te veo..._

_Voy a cortarme de la boca_

_mis labios, lengua y todas_

_las ansias que provocas_

_con tu aroma..._

_Voy a mentir que no te quiero_

_cuando estés cerca de mí,_

_no voy a ser otro en tu juego,_

_¡no me voy a humillar ante ti!_

_Me estoy rompiendo en pedazos,_

_en un salvaje querer olvidarte,_

_Me estoy rompiendo en pedazos,_

_¡para arrancarte me voy a arrancar la carne!_

_Me estoy rompiendo en pedazos,_

_por amarte demasiado,_

_Me estoy rompiendo en pedazos,_

_latentes y que duelen_

_y que siguen_

_y que siguen_

_¡y que siguen enamorados!_

_Me estoy rompiendo en pedazos_

_me estás rompiendo en pedazos..._

Después de que Kurt canto es canción se rompió a llorar, entonces fui corriendo hasta donde se encontraba y lo abrace con todas mis fuerzas.

* * *

(POVS KURT)

Después de que Jeff me dejo en mi casa me fui a mi habitación lo más silencioso que pude y una vez que llegue me recosté y lloré hasta dormirme.

-Al día siguiente-

Me levante más temprano de lo común, pues quería evitar a Blaine, pero cuando llegue a la escuela encontré que tenía cinco mensajes sin leer y diez llamada perdidas todas de la misma persona.

De Blainey ;) :

-Kurt, por favor contesta.

De Blainey ;) :

-No es lo que crees, yo solo tengo ojos para ti

De Blainey ;) :

-Kurt te amo, por favor llámame.

De Blainey ;) :

-Kurt, por favor contesta no puedo vivir sin ti.

De Blainey ;) :

-Kurt, ¿quieres tirar todo lo que hemos logrado solo por un estúpido error?

El último mensaje hizo que me hirviera la sangre, asi que le envié uno diciéndole la única verdad, entonces como todavía tenía todos estos sentimientos decidí sacarlo por medio de una canción.

Después de cantarla fue cuando sentí unos brazos rodeándome, pero no era el mismo calor al que estaba acostumbrado, entonces volee a ver al dueño de los brazos y dije entre sollozos

-Jeff

-Shhh, tranquilo Kurt.

Después de un rato por fin me tranquilice, pero Jeff me seguía viendo de manera angustiosa.

-¿Qué pasa Jeff?

-Kurt, tienes que perdonar a Blaine.

-¿Por qué demonios lo haría?-le dije enojado, pues pensé que éramos amigos.

-Primero cálmate, y segundo es porque se exactamente lo que paso.

-¿Y qué exactamente es lo que sabes?

Fue asi como Jeff me dijo como todo, según lo que escucho de los Warblers; después de que nos fuimos de la fiesta Blaine comenzó a golpear a Sebastián lo cual me hubiera gustado ver, pero entonces Jeff se puso muy silencioso asi que me acerque a él y le dije

-Jeff, sé que me estas ocultando algo, anda solo dilo.

-Está bien, antes de irme de la fiesta, decidí ir a visitar al suricato, pero le escuche diciendo cosas como que Blaine y tú se las iban a pagar.

Entonces me puse a reflexionar y me di cuenta de que había cometido un gran error, asi que me despedí de Jeff y fui corriendo en busca de mi amado, pero entonces choque con alguien, para mi buena suerte era él, pero al parecer no noto mi presencia pues se veía con de lágrimas en los ojos, lo cual hizo que mi corazón se rompiese, porque sé que era mi culpa.

Entonces lo seguí de vuelta al auditorio donde vi como empiezo a cantar, su voz era hermosa, pero al mismo tiempo desgarrador, la letra lastimo mi corazón, no puedo creer que piense que no lo amo, si él es la persona que más amo en el mundo, claro aparte de mi madre.

De pronto termino la canción y sin importarme nada corrí hacia él para abrazarlo.

-Blaine-le dije intentando no llorar, pero al parecer no pude.

-¿Kurt de verdad eres tú?-dijo esperanzado.

-Sí, soy yo y antes de que diga algo te amo.

-También te amo Kurt, mucho

-Lose, creo que es hora de que hablemos-Blaine solo asintió.

**Notas del autor: Siento tardar tanto en actualizar, pero ahora intentare seguir lo más que se me sea posible, pues estoy actualizando 2 historias más aparte de esta. Pero bueno, en el siguiente capitulo veremos como se vuelve a unir Klaine. La canción se llama "Me estoy rompiendo en pedazos"-Gloria Trevi**

**-bye**


	13. Capítulo 10

Capítulo 10

Charla de corazón a corazón:

* * *

(POVS BLAINE)

Después de que Kurt llego a consolarme nos sentamos en medio del escenario, y aun cuando se nota que ha estado sin dormir, se ve como la criatura más hermosa del mundo, no del universo.

-Bien Blaine, dime que fue exactamente lo que paso en la fiesta con Sebastián.

-Bien lo que paso fue que después de que fui a buscarlo, lo encontré en uno de los cuartos de la casa y empecé a decirle que nos dejara de una vez por todas, le deje muy en claro que él jamás me iba a gustar pero, él seguía y seguía hablando de cuanto quería follarme, entonces él …-no pude continuar por que las lágrimas nublaron mi vista, sentí como Kurt beso cada una de ella y me decía palabras reconfortantes, así que cuando estuve seguro que estaba bien continúe.

-Él empezó a tocarme mi pene diciendo que era lo yo quería, pero no era así Kurt solo me abrazo más fuerte-entonces le dije que era lo que tenía que hacer para que nos dejara en paz y… él dijo…que lo…besara-Kurt paso sus manos por mi espalda-le dije que no, pero seguía insistiendo hasta que…-Kurt me miro expectante.

-Dime por favor Blaine-dijo con voz necesitada.

-Dijo que si no lo hacia tu lo ibas a pagar-después de decir aquello tan horrible, comencé a llorar desesperadamente.

* * *

(POVS KURT)

Con que esa era la razón por la que Blaine beso a Sebastardo, el estúpido suricato; pero ahora entiendo a Blaine, pues si yo hubiera estado en su misma situación hubiera hecho exactamente lo mismo que hizo Blaine. Entonces note como Blaine comenzó a llorar así que lo seguí abrazando y besando hasta que sentí que se calmó.

-Bueno Blaine escuche lo que dijiste y es hora de que tu sepas lo que yo siento.

-Por supuesto y lo siento por todo

-En primer lugar quisiera que te dejaras de disculpar de todo, en segundo quiero decirte que te entiendo, pues si hubiera estado en esa horrible situación, habría hecho exactamente lo mismo con tal de que no te dañaran, eres lo más preciado que tengo en todo el mundo.

-Tú eres también lo más preciado para mi Kurt, entonces dime que debo hacer para que me perdones-me acerque a su oído y le dije

-Cierra los ojos.

Entonces cuando los cerro me acerque a él y comencé a bésalo lentamente, después de unos pocos segundos, él me correspondió gustosamente.

-Esto significa que me perdonas.

-Blaine no hay nada que perdonar.

-¿Entonces esto significa que volvemos a ser novios?

-Por supuesto, aunque nunca deje de serlo.

Entonces volvimos a besarnos solo que esta vez con más avidez y una pasión impresionante, rápidamente nuestras manos comenzaron a moverse por nuestros cuerpos, en busca de ese delicioso calor corporal, de pronto sentimos una gran necesidad de quitarnos la ropa, yo le quite el chaleco (o sea quien usa un chaleco actualmente, pero en él se ve súper sexy), después su camisa de cuadros y pude ver su esplendoroso pecho desnudo, era moreno con musculo muy bien marcados con rasgos de bellos, todo un hombre.

* * *

(POVS BLAINE)

Después de que Kurt dijo aquellas hermosas palabras comenzamos a besarnos, Kurt me quito lo que traía del cinturón para arriba y por su mirad pude notar que le gustaba lo que veía, entonces fue mi turno, empecé a quitarle su pañuelo (en realidad cada vez que lo veo trae uno y nunca es el mismo), luego le quite esa camisa de botones que trae puesto, y entonces se revelo ante mis ojos la belleza de su pecho era de color blanco lecho sin ningún defecto, parecía porcelana, tenía músculos definidos además de unos deliciosos pezones de color rosados.

Así que por mi excitación empecé a bajar mis besos por su cuello y recibí como recompensa unos fantásticos gemidos de mi amado, entonces sentí la necesidad de tocar más, así que me baje y empecé a succionar uno de sus pezones, lo cual provoco que mi amado diera un aullido muy sexy, entonces después de terminar con uno iba con el otro pero Kurt me detuvo, entonces se me acerco a mi oído y con una voz gruesa dijo

-Espera, es mi turno de probarte.

Entonces Kurt empezó a realizar exactamente todo lo que le había hecho +hace unos cuantos minutos, el placer que sentí fue incomparable, pero dejo de succionar mis pezones para volver a besar mis labios, de pronto se acomode de tal forma que nuestras erecciones se rozaran y asi empezamos a molernos entre nosotros hasta que sentí que ya iba a llegar asi que le dije

-Kurt, bebe, ya casi llego.

-Yo también amor.

Entonces sentí la sensación más placentera recorriendo mi cuerpo, al parecer fue igual para Kurt pues su cara se veía el placer absoluto, el cual me estaba volviendo a excitar.

-Eso… fue… interesante-dijo Kurt jadeando.

Yo le iba a responder pero entonces mi celular empezó a vibrar, pero decidí ignorarlo, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por Kurt

-Blaine no vas a verlo-pregunto viéndome a los ojos.

-No, porque ahora tengo enfrente a la persona más sexy y bella del mundo-le dije sonriente

-Lo mismo digo amor, pero lo mejor sería ver quien es, puede que sea importante-no quería verlo, pero Kurt tiene razón puede que sea importante, pero después de que lo leí mi sangre empezó a hervir.

-Blaine, amor, ¿Qué sucede?

-El suricato eso es lo que sucede.

-Déjame ver-entonces le entregue mi celular.

De Sebastián:

-Asesino quisiera que nos reuniéramos en Lima Been dentro de una hora, trae tus ropas más ajustadas, quiera ver tu sexy culo cuando vengas. ;)

-¿Cómo se atreve ese desgraciado suricato?

-Lo se amor, pero no te preocupes que no voy a ir-entonces recibí otro mensaje y después de leerlo mi cara se puso pálida.

-Blaine, háblame-sin poder hablar más le entregue mi teléfono.

De Sebastián:

PD: Si no vas tu ex-noviecito morirá.

**Notas del autor: En el siguiente capítulo veremos que tramara Sebastián.**

**-bye**


	14. Capítulo 11

Capítulo 11

El plan:

* * *

(POVS KURT)

Después de leer el mensaje me quede petrificado, no podía creer lo retorcida que era la mente del suricato, simplemente se ha vuelto loco, lo cual lo convierte en una persona muy peligrosa para todos a su alrededor. En ese momento me acorde de Jeff, él podría ayudarnos a salirnos de esta horrible situación, entonces agarre mi celular y le marque

-¿Con quién hablas?-dijo Blaine, una vez que dejo su trance, abducido por el mensaje.

-A Jeff.

* * *

(POVS JEFF)

Después de que Kurt se fue corriendo en busca de Blaine, iba a retírame del auditorio, pero de pronto de la nada a apareció Blaine lleno de lágrimas, al parecer no salió nada bien en su reconciliación.

Ese estúpido del suricato me las va a pagar, no solo lastimo a mi amigo, sino que por su culpa perdió lo mejor que le hubiera pasado en la vida, cuando lo vuelva a ver me las va a pagar todas.

Entonces aun llorando Blaine canto una hermosa canción, para desahogarse, quise ir a consolarlo una vez que terminara, pero Kurt llego y lo abrazo, después se besaron apasionadamente, en ese momento me sentí muy incómodo viéndolos, no por homofóbico, al contario sino para darles la privacidad que tanto se merecían.

Después de un rato perdido por fin halle la salida de esa escuela, pero justo cuando iba a subirme en mi carro mi teléfono comenzó a vibrar, entonces lo revise y decía

-Llamada entrante de: Kurt Hummel-

Entonces sonreí, seguramente ya se habían reconciliado y Kurt quería hacérmelo saber asi que conteste.

-¿Cómo van las cosas, Romeo?

-Déjate de bromas Jeff.

-Perdón, pero ya en serio, ustedes se reconciliaron.

-Sí, pero esa no es la razón por la que te llame.

-¿No?, entonces, ¿Qué pasa?

-¿recuerdas a nuestro amiguito suricato?

-Como olvidarlo-entonces me llene de pánico al recordar lo que dijo Sebastián en esa habitación aquella noche-Kurt dime, ¿les hizo algo?

-Jeff, ven de vuelta al auditorio ahí te contaremos todo.

-Ok, ya voy.

Intentando no volverme a perderme, logre llegar a donde se encontraban, Kurt estaba siendo abrazado por Blaine mientras este le decía palabras dulces.

-Bueno ya llegue, ahora díganme que pasa

-Mira por ti mismo-entonces Blaine me entrego su celular donde leí los dos mensajes provenientes de ese desgraciado suricato; después de leerlo me llene de una ira inconmensurable, jamás en toda vida he querido matar a nadie más rápidamente que ahora, pero dejando mis pensamientos vengativos me acerque a mis amigos y les dije

-Entonces, ¿Qué piensan hacer?

-La verdad no sabemos, pero con tal de que no dañe a Kurt soy capaz de ir con ese loco.

-Espera Blaine, si vas con ese loco no sabemos que te pueda hacer.

-Eso no me importa Kurt.

-Pero a mí sí.

Entonces empezaron a discutir, estuve pensando y solo se me pudo ocurrir una solución.

-Bueno chicos, que tal si le pedimos ayuda a los Warblers

-¿los Warblers?, ¿seguro que querrán ayudarme?

-Querido Blaine, los Warblers ayudan a los suyos, tú ya deberías saberlos.

-Pero, yo ya no soy uno de ellos.

-Una vez Warbler, siempre lo serás.

-Está bien vamos.

* * *

(POVS KURT)

Después de que Blaine acepto nos fuimos directo a Dalton, al parecer ahí es donde estudian los Warblers, hablando de los Warblers después de lo que dijo Jeff sobre ser un Warbler me quede pensando en ello, por lo que decía ellos se ayudan aunque no estén en la misma escuela, esa es la verdadera diferencia que tiene con New Directions, además de su talento musical; pues mis supuestos amigos no se preocupan por mí, solo por ellos y las estúpidas seleccionales.

En lo que estaba en mis pensamientos llegamos a Dalton, por fuera era un hermoso lugar parece un palacio, Blaine pareció notarlo y me dio una sonrisa tímida, la verdad quisiera entrar en este lugar, según Blaine aquí hay un cero por ciento de tolerancia al acoso, pero también me hablo sobre los costos lo cual yo no podría pagarlos, y bueno si se lo pidiera a mi "padre", él empezaría a darme un discurso de por qué no hable con el antes, de que Finn y mis " amigos", podrían haberme ayudado, en fin solo pondría pretextos para eludir su culpa.

-Kurt, ¿te encuentras bien?

-Sí, vamos.

Por dentro Dalton era más espectacular, candelabros de cristal, retratos en las paredes, paredes de mármol, fue como entrar en el paraíso; entonces dando muchas vueltas llegamos a una sala donde se encontraba muchos muchacho uniformados, entonces un muchacho asiático, creo que se llama Wes, se nos acercó, por su cara se veía muy enojado.

-Jeffrey, dame una buena razón por la que llagas tarde a la práctica-pero Jeff no le hizo caso y busco en toda la habitación.

-Jeff, ¿a quién buscas?-dijo Wes

-Al suricato-eso me hizo sonreír

-¿Qué hizo esta vez?

Entonces Jeff volteo a vernos a Blaine y a mí en buscando permiso, yo voltee a Blaine y por su mirada le di permiso a Jeff de hablar. Así Jeff le conto a todos los Warblers todo lo que nos había hecho Sebastián en la fiesta, y los mensajes que le envió a Blaine, al terminar de contar todo, cada uno de los Warblers se veía muy enojado.

-¡Hay que expulsarlo del grupo!-dijo un tipo muy enojado, creo que se llama Nick

Y así cada uno de los Warblers empezaron a dar su opinión de como castigar a Sebastián, hasta que todo eso se convirtió en un ruido ensordecedor, hasta que Wes los calló con su martillo.

-¡Warblers, Warblers, silencio!, antes de que le demos su merecido castigo al suricato, primero tenemos que escuchar la opinión de los afectados.

Todos voltearon a vernos, me sentí muy nervioso y no sabía que decir, pero entonces Blaine vino a mi rescate.

-Miren chicos, la verdad me gustaría que le diéramos a Sebastardo su merecido, pero hay que ser realistas, aunque que lo sacarán de los Warblers, ahora tendría un verdadero propósito por el cual dañar a Kurt y eso no lo voy a permitir.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio, pues tenía razón, pero entonces una persona hablo

-Pero, qué tal si hacemos que lo expulsen de Dalton, además de arle una orden de restricción-en eso todos volteamos a ver al sujeto de la voz

-¿Cómo piensas hacer seo, David?

-Bueno, tengo un plan.

**Notas del autor: En el siguientes capítulo se develaran los pasos del plan Warbler en contra del suricato.**

**-bye**


	15. Capítulo 12

Capítulo 12

Engaños engañados:

* * *

(POVS BLAINE)

Bien Blaine, mantén la calma solo vas a ir a tomar un café con la persona que casi destruyo tu relación y amenazó de muerte al amor de tu vida, y que cada minuto te recuerda que si no ibas con él va a matar a tu amado Kurt.

A quien engaño me estoy muriendo de miedo y todavía el suricato no se ha aparecido, la verdad si fuera por mi le rompería toda esa cara hasta deformársela, pero por el momento debo calmarme y fingir que me agrada este tipo con cara de suricato y personalidad de puta barata, aunque tenga muchas ganas de ahorcarlo.

-Hola asesino-_hablando del rey de Roma._

-Hola, Sebastián-dije con una sonrisa forzada, pero el suricato no pareció notarlo, así que solo me sonrió y se sentó en la mesa.

-¿Asi que como has estado?-dijo cínicamente el suricato, la verdad quería decirle que por su culpa el amor de mi vida me dejo y luego se sintió amenazado por su vida, pero intentando contenerme le dije

-Bien, excepto por algo…-justo como David predijo, Sebastardo me miro muy atento como si esperaba que le dijera lo que tanto ha estado esperando y para mi mala suerte eso es exactamente lo que le tengo que hacer creer.

-Bueno, ¿y de que se trata asesino?-dijo muy coqueto, lo cual hizo que mis tripas se revolvieran.

-¿Recuerdas a Kurt?-dije intentando sonar lo más inocente que pude.

-Sí, ¿Qué pasa con gayface?-quise golpearlo en su estúpida cara, pero por millonésima vez ese día tuve que contenerme.

-Resulta que tenías razón…-Sebastardo solo me miro expectante-Kurt solo es una pérdida de mi valioso tiempo, además si no me deja tocarlo debajo de la cintura, ¿Cuál es el propósito de estar con él?-al decir estas despreciables y horribles palabras se me partió el corazón, lo cual hizo que el suricato sonriera.

-Ves, solo tenías que darte cuenta de lo obvio.

-Como sea-dije rodando los ojos-en fin me gustaría seguir charlando, pero tengo que ir al baño-le dije caballerosamente, pero mientras me levantaba sentí como sus manos tocaban mi trasero, intente ignorarlo, y me fui al baño lo más rápido que pude, una vez ahí empecé a lavarme la cara repitiéndome a mí mismo

_-Lo haces por Kurt, lo haces por Kurt._

Una vez que recobre la compostura fui directamente donde se encontraba el suricato que me recibió con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Entonces en que estábamos?-le dije al Sebastardo, con una gran sonrisa fingiendo que siquiera me agradaba.

-Bueno, Blainey…

-¿Cómo me dijiste?

-Blainey, pensé que te gustaría más que asesino, aunque en mi opinión me gusta más el segundo.

-Mira Sebastián, mi nombre es Blaine, no Blainey y mucho menos asesino asi que apreciaría me llamaras por mi nombre.

-Como quieras, Blainey.

Quise poner mis manos sobre su pescuezo, pero me tuve que retener; asi que intentando calmarme cambie de tema.

-Así que Sebastián, ¿Cómo has estado?

-Muy bien, sin contar como me humillaste y me golpeaste durante la fiesta, me he encontrado de maravilla-dijo muy sarcástico, lo cual provoco que me brotara una sonrisa de mi cara.

Así que pase alrededor de una de una hora con él suricato hablando de cualquier tema que me llego a la cabeza, solo tenía que darles tiempo a los Warblers para que pudieran terminar su parte del plan, pero por más que pasaba el tiempo todavía no me habían llamado los Warblers, así que aproveche que Sebastardo estaba hablando de sus experiencias en Dalton para ver si me había llegado algún mensaje de los Warblers, pero mi celular estaba apagado, lo cual me pareció muy extraño porque juraría que lo traía prendido cuando llegue, pero en fin seguro que lo habré apagado con el trasero.

Entonces cuando prendí mi celular tenía muchos mensajes y llamadas perdidas provenientes de los Warblers, de Kurt y de Jeff, los iba a leer cuando note la sonrisa de satisfacción que me mostraba el suricato, lo cual además de molestarme me causo mucha preocupación, asi que lo mire a los ojos y le dije

-Sebastián, dime ¿Por qué estás tan sonriente?

-Como ya te he dicho desde que nos conocimos, nadie juega conmigo-en ese momento sentí como mi sangre se heló y como mi cara comenzó a perder color y mis piernas empezaron a entumecerse, pero debía controlarme no halla de ser otro de los planes de Sebastián y por mi culpa descubra todo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-le dije muy calmado y sonriente.

-Mira asesino, vamos a poner las cosas en claro-yo le asentí cordialmente-bien, en primer lugar quisiera que dejaras de actuar como si realmente yo te agradara-iba a decir que eso era mentira _(aunque siendo honestos era la verdad)_-en segundo quiero decirte que ya se lo que estabas tramando al acceder a venir conmigo a este lugar, así que ya sabes lo que va a pasar.

-Pero, ¿de qué hablas?-dije tratando de parecer indiferente.

-No te hagas el inocente, ya sé que tú planeabas entretenerme, para que los Warblers se metieran a mi habitación y buscaran material de chantaje.

-Pero, ¿cómo lo sabes?-le pregunte, al ver como había descubierto toda nuestra operación.

-Bueno, tus amigos me lo contaron-en ese instante recordé cuando puso sus asquerosas manos en mi trasero, de seguro fue en ese momento que el suricato debió agarrar mi celular, pero entonces me llene de miedo, porque ahora si tenía motivos para lastimar a Kurt, entonces agarre mi teléfono y al leer el último mensaje recibid,o mi corazón se detuvo.

De Jeff:

-Blaine ven rápido Kurt está herido.

Entonces sin pensarlo más, agarre del cuello a ese suricato y le dije muy enojado

-¿Qué diablos le hiciste a Kurt?-pero al no responder lo golpee en la cara-habla, maldito suricato, habla.

-Te dije que conmigo nadie juega, Anderson-entonces sentí como su rodilla me golpeo el estómago, entonces me caí al suelo, pero al intentar levantarme escuche la voz del suricato que me decía al oído, después de eso me dio una patada en las costillas.

-Si te apresuras todavía puedes ver a tu noviecito, o lo que queda de él-entonces el desgraciado se fue corriendo dejándome herido, pero con un solo pensamiento en mi cabeza.

_Kurt_

**Notas del autor:Primero una disculpa por la tardanza, es que por más que intentaba no me llegaba la inspiración, y segundo que hoy voy a tratar de publicar otro capitulo en una de las historias que tengo pendientes, así que para que estén alerta. **

**-bye**


End file.
